


Distancia

by Sendero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendero/pseuds/Sendero
Summary: Un reencuentro especial a pesar del tiempo y la distancia





	Distancia

**_Para Nicky S. Mendo de Secret Santa_ **

**_Organizado por FCHinata y FCBokuto_ **

** Distancia **

Sentado allí en las gradas de aquel estadio los años que habían pasado tomaban un nuevo significado. Ahí, en un país tan alejado y abrazado al amor de su vida, Keiji Akaashi veía como el pasado ingresaba a la cancha.

Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde su época de preparatoria y a algunos de esos jugadores los conocía desde aquel entonces, cuando él mismo también había jugado al volleyball.

Todos esos años se le venían encima, incluida su decisión de ir a trabajar al extranjero, literalmente al otro lado del mundo. Había estudiado medicina, se había especializado en pediatría. Y cuando era obvio su ingreso como pediatra de planta en el hospital donde había realizado la residencia con honores, sintió el gran vacío que todo significaba y decidió sumarse a trabajar como médico en Latinoamérica.

Había encontrado la explicación casi perfecta para su decisión: Quería ejercer en un lugar donde hiciera la diferencia. Ahora trabajaba en un pueblo, alejado de todo. Y allí sentía día a día que lo que hacía era importante, aunque fuera suministrar penicilina o suero, muchas veces con solo eso salvaba una vida.

Pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que hubo otras razones para tomar esa decisión.

Cuando su querido Senpai, Bokuto Kōtarō, terminó la preparatoria e ingresó al mundo profesional del volleyball se fueron distanciando. Primero fueron las obligaciones de aquel. Luego se sumó su propio ingreso a la tan exigente carrera de medicina. Sus propios estudios le impedían satisfacer las demandas de su emocionalmente inestable amigo, quien llegó a reclamarle por qué no aceptaba la propuesta de seguir jugando y así seguir siendo su setter.

Akaashi se sentía frustrado y culpable. No podía ayudar a su amigo, jugar no era su deseo y tampoco estaba bien que fuera su muleta entrando al equipo porque era la única persona que le estabilizada el humor. Pelearon, discutieron, muchas veces. Y el sintió que estaba a punto de lastimarlo de forma irremediable con alguna de sus respuestas cada vez más hirientes. No entendía por qué lo hacía, si hacía tiempo había descubierto que lo amaba.

Poco a poco se fueron alejando, pero sus sentimientos seguían ahí. De alguna forma seguía pendiente del devenir de la vida de su amigo. Incluso de los romances y amoríos que la prensa amarilla le endilgaban. Y eso no era bueno para él. Entonces cuando le ofrecieron irse lejos, a un lugar donde seguramente las noticias sobre el vóley japonés no llegaban, algo en él creyó que esa era la solución.

Y lo fue… al menos por un tiempo.

Cuando sus nuevos amigos lo invitaron a ver aquel partido, dado que para esa fecha iba a estar en la capital para un congreso, algo en su corazón se estrujó. Pero no sé permitió analizar el por qué. Hasta que toda la explosión energética de aquel cabello bicolor ingresó a la cancha.

Se abrazó con fuerza a su amado Juan Manuel, sentado entre sus piernas. Y encontró que su amigo Federico lo miraba preocupado:

-¿Keiji estás bien?- lo interpeló mientras tomaba el vaso de gaseosa de Juan Manuel - Ey! ¿Qué haces?- dijo este.

-No es para mí- respondió Federico señalándolo.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo que en este lugar falta el aire- dijo mientras los expresivos ojos castaños de Juan Manuel le sonreían preguntando:

\- ¿Papi tenés sed?

** Años **

Habían pasado casi 10 años desde que había terminado la preparatoria, y había corrido mucha agua bajo el puente.

Pero lo que más lamentaba Kōtarō Bokuto era haberle perdido el rastro a su compañero, Akaashi.

Lo buscó, pero no lo encontró, hasta que le informaron que se había ido a vivir al extranjero. Le habían dicho que estaba del otro lado del mundo, ayudando a niños olvidados hasta de la mano de Dios. Se sintió tontamente orgulloso e insignificante, después de todo él era solo un deportista que no había hecho nada por nadie.

Quería verlo, hablar con él, al menos disculparse por su comportamiento.

Bokuto ahora sabía que se había comportado como un egoísta, pretendiendo que Akaashi se quedara jugando a su lado. Ni siquiera había tenido la consideración de interesarse sinceramente por lo que su amigo deseaba. Pero sobre todo quería decirle que él tenía razón. En su momento Akaashi le insistía que fuese a un médico y que se dejara tratar, que había forma de controlar sus intempestivos cambios de humor.

Y ahora que estaba en tratamiento entendía lo molesto que pudo haber sido y lo paciente que fue su amigo. Pero por sobre todo, en estos años de terapia, había entendido que lo que lo unía a Akaashi era más que una simple amistad.

** Final de juego **

El partido fue intenso y los jugadores se lucieron. Todos, los de ambos equipos. Pero Akaashi solo tenía ojos para uno. Sus remates eran mucho más increíbles de lo que recordaba, y si en aquella época era uno de los mejores 5 de Japón, seguramente ahora era uno de los mejores 5 del mundo.

El público, sobre todo el infantil, enloquecía con sus jugadas y sus expresiones. Pero había algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención: cierto equilibrio, cierto aplomo.

No parecía ya esa montaña rusa con la que convivió en su paso por Fukurōdani. Ya no daba la impresión de estar a punto de desmoronarse en cualquier momento, ni su euforia amenazaba con salirse de control. Se lo veía alegre y divertido, concentrado y disfrutando. ¡Se lo veía Hermoso!

El partido terminó favorable para el equipo de su bandera, como le dijo Juan Manuel, que hacía poco había descubierto que su papá era de otro país y tenía otra bandera. Los niños estaban enloquecidos de alegría y querían saludar a los jugadores, como era la tradición en ese campeonato mundial.

Con su amigo acompañaron a los niños al acceso de la zona de prensa donde los jugadores saludaban al público, y se los quedaron observando a una distancia prudencial.

Los pequeños, armados con libretas y bolígrafos, fueron recolectando diversos autógrafos hasta que se acercaron al bicolor de dorada mirada. No supo por qué, pero su pequeño bebé tomó la mano del jugador, quizás para llamar su atención, el mayor giró para clavar su mirada en el pequeño y ladear su cabeza en su típico gesto de interrogación, luego se agachó para tomar la libreta oyendo un tímido “sos mi héroe”. Desde la distancia vio cómo su antiguo senpai le regala a su pequeño la más increíble sonrisa, esa misma que alegró sus años de instituto.

El pequeño corrió a los brazos de su padre gritando: “¡Papi, papi, Bokuto me firmó!” Kōtarō lo siguió con la mirada, sonriéndole… en ese instante todo se volvió hielo y el resto del mundo desapareció… ahí estaba él, a quien había buscado por todos lados, a quien había perdido, su kouhai, su setter, su amigo, a quién no se había atrevido a amar.

¡¡¡AKAAASHEEEE!!!

Un grito ensordecedor silenció a todos.

Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, sin que nadie comprendiera, el famoso deportista se quitó su remera, escribió algo y se la lanzó al joven que llevaba un niño en brazos.

-Papi, papi ¿Qué dice?

Y con sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas el joven leyó:

-El héroe es tu papá


End file.
